


Kislap ng Capiz

by Essi_Magwayen



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: ADMU, AnimOBF, Ateneo de Manila University (Anthropomorphic), Ben&Ben is the shit, Christmas Fluff, De La Salle University (Anthropomorphic), Did ya'll forget that Salle's actually religious or what, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dlsu, na raw kasi rebranded na daw sila
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: Kahusga-husga man sa marami, ito na ang naging karaniwan para sa isa’t isa sa kabila ng maraming stasyon ng mga tren na pagitan nila. Nagagawa pa rin nilang magtagpo.orThe NeoSalle Christmas fic no one asked for





	Kislap ng Capiz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheyalinn_of_Tafth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/gifts), [Eldritch_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch_Exile/gifts), [Gwyndolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyndolyn/gifts), [bughaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughaw/gifts), [Mod A](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mod+A).



> (this isn't the pr0n)

 

 

 

 

 

Mabagal ang pagsikat ng araw noong malamig na umagang iyon, tila hindi pa tumatawid ang liwanag sa tinatanaw ng mga mata ng Arkero. Bumabagsak-bagsak pa ang mga mata niya sa tawag ng paggising. Ang liwanag na pumapasok lamang sa loob ng unit ay mula sa bughaw na himpapawid na unti-unting gumagaan. Sa paraang ito naiguhit ang hugis ng mga katawan nilang nakabalot sa init ng kanilang pagyakap mula sa kanilang pagsisiping.

Kahusga-husga man sa marami, ito na ang naging karaniwan para sa isa’t isa sa kabila ng maraming stasyon ng mga tren na pagitan nila. Nagagawa pa rin nilang magtagpo.

Malambing ang pagdaplis ng mga daliri ni Salle sa rabaw ng balat ni Neo habang siya’y nakatitig sa bintana. Tahimik pa ang mundo nila sa loob at labas ng unit, tanging nadidinig lang ang malayong dagungdong ng mga kotse sa labas ng bintana. Tulog si Cess sa kabilang panig ng kuwarto at mahimbing naman ang tulog ni Neo na nakabalot sa yakap ng kanyang minamahal.

Umantig ang kasintahan ni Salle. Unti-unti itong nagkamalay at dahan-dahang yumakap pabalik. Inilayo ni Salle ang atensyon sa bintana at binigay ito sa kay Neo. Malambing ang ngiti niyang bahagya nang makita ang antuking mukha nito.

Tinaas ni Salle ang kanyang mga daliri na nakadikit sa balat ni Neo at ginuhitan ang pisngi nito.

              “Love,”

Sa kabila ng antok, lumitaw ang maliit na ngiti sa labi niya. Sa dalisay ng unang pagbati, diniin niya ang kanyang mukha sa init ng balat ng kanyang minamahal upang itago ang nagniningning na ngiti. Mahinang inuga ni Salle si Neo. Humagikhik ito nang iatras niya ang kanyang ulo para tumingala. Nagtapat ang kanilang mga mata.

Hindi nila namalayan, ngunit maraming segundo nang lumipas habang tahimik silang nakatingin sa isa’t isa. Maya-maya’y inabot din ni Neo ang kanyang mga daliri upang haplusin ang pisngi ni Salle.

               “’so early pa…” bulong ni Neo.

Napangiti si Salle. Hindi niya naintindihan ang mga salitang lumabas sa mga labi ni Neo, narinig lang niya ang malamig na boses ng bagong gising ng lalaking nakayakap sa kanya.

               “Why are you already awake?” Sinubukuan uli ni Neo.

Kumiling rin ang ulo ni Salle matapos niyang pagmasdan ang minamahal ng matagal, ngunit nanatili pa rin ang taimtim na pagtingin. Tinaas pa lalo ni Salle ang kanyang mga daliri para hilutin ang anit ni Neo. Nanlambot ang kanyang mga mata nang mahaplos niya ang madulas na buhok. Mapapapikit si Neo.

               “I wanted to…”

Dagli.

              “Ask you something,”

Narinig ni Salle ang tamis ng paghuni ni Neo nang muli niyang idikit ang kanyang mukha sa balat ng kanyang dibdib. Nadulot nito ang pagngisi ni Salle at muling bumalik sa paghahaplos ng braso.

                “If you’re going to ask me to go to the gym, it’s a solid no.”

Umulyaw ang pagtawa ni Salle at naramdaman ni Neo ang magiliw na pagnginig. Pakiramdam ni Neo ay dumating na ang pagsikat ng araw at wala siyang ibang nagawa kundi halikan ang mainit na balat nito.

               “No, no… Not the gym.” Napahikab si Salle, “I’m too tired from finals to go to the gym.”

Habang nakapikit ay napatango si Neo. Inabala ni Salle ang kanyang sarili sa pagbaba ng kanyang mga daliri. Maingat na sinuot niya ito sa ilalim ng t-shirt ni Neo. Parang gumigising ang katawan ni Neo sa init ng bulaos ng mga daliri ni Salle na humahaplos sa kanya.

              “Something else,” sunod ni Salle.

Dagli.

              “What?”

Napabuntong hininga si Salle at inatras niya ang dibdib upang makita ang mga mata ni Neo. Mababahala ang pagtingin ni Neo. Bago pa siya makapagtanong sa kanyang pagmalasakit, nagsalita na uli si Salle nang nag-aatubili.

              “It’s umm… The first day today, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with… me?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Neo.

              “What?” sabi niya uli.

Tinaas uli ni Salle ang kanyang palad mula sa ilalim ng t-shirt ni Neo at hinawakan ang braso nito. Nagtapat uli ang kanilang mga mata. Hindi rin malaman ni Salle kung bakit siya nag-aatubili.

              “Unang araw ng Simbang Gabi… Gusto sana kita kasama when I hear it.”

Mabilis ang pagtibok ng dibdib ni Salle nang lumalim ang kunot sa noo ni Neo. Hindi niya binalak na insultuhin ang kung anumang paniniwala ni Neo—alam naman niyang hindi naman nagsisimba si Neo—baka hindi naman pala talaga siya naniniwala sa Diyos at kinamumuhian ang ideya nito o baka naman—

              “What’s simbang gabi?” walang salang tinanong ni Neo.

Napabuntong hininga si Salle sa ginhawa at bahagyang natawa sa kanyang pagkataranta. Hindi nawala ang kunot sa noo ni Neo nang titigan niya ang kasintahan niyang parang may sayad.

               “It’s umm…” Ngumiti si Salle. “It’s the first day of the nine days before Christmas, love.”

               “Ahh…” Tumango si Neo habang humuhini sa bagong kaalaman. “So?”

Natawa si Salle sa pangingimi.

              “So what we usually do in the family is hear mass early in the morning.”

Napatango uli si Neo at hinayaang pumikit ang mga mata nang nakangiti. Diniin niya uli ang kanyang mukha sa dibdib ni Salle. Natamo ni Salle ang pagkahumaling.

               “Let’s hear mass then,” bulong ni Neo.

Bahagyang napangiti si Salle. Hindi ito nakatiis at idinampi ang kanyang mga labi sa noo ni Neo.

 

               “…but I don’t wanna shower. It’s too cold.”

Humalakhak nang malakas si Salle.

 

~~~

Makintab at maliwanag ang mga palamuting mga bituin na nakasabit sa mga puno at nakapatong sa damo sa likod ng building ng Henry Sy, kung saan sa unang palapag nito, ginanap ang Simbang Gabi. Kagulat-gulat na humigit pa sa kalahati ang mga dumalo. Karamihan pa rito ay mga estudyanteng katulad ni Salle at Neo, maliban sa iilang mga staff ng DLSU.

Malamig ang ihip ng hangin at nakabalot si Neo sa puti at berdeng jacket na maluwag. Nakatitig si Salle sa altar at si Neo naman ay sinulyapan ang kasintahan. Nakita niya ang pagkislap ng mga parol sa mga mata nito.

Napatingin si Salle sa kanya. Ngumiti ang dalawa.

               “Ayon sa itinuro ng Panginoon, tayo’y manalangin,” rinig nila.

_Nakabukas ang kaliwang palad ni Salle. Nagsisimulang tumugtog ang gitara para sa Ama Namin. Dahan-dahang pumatong ang kanang kamay ni Neo. Naghawak ang dalawang kamay. Nagsimulang kumanta nang mahina ang iilang koro ng mga unang linya ng kanta. Mas mahigpit ang kapit ng kaliwang kamay kaysa sa kanang kamay. Dahan-dahang hihigpit ang kapit ng kanang kamay._

 

Ito na yata ang unang beses na nakapagsimba silang dalawa na magkasama. Karaniwan naman kasi ay hindi sila nagkikita tuwing linggo maliban kung may laro sa UAAP na ninais nilang daluhan. Nagkataon lang na tumama ang simula ng Simbang Gabi sa katapusan ng finals week ni Salle, at naroroon si Neo. Kung sabagay ay natapos na rin naman si Neo sa kanyang madugong finals, kaya pinagdisisyunan niyang makibahay muna sa unit ng magkapatid bilang suporta sa kanyang minamahal. Sa kalagitnaan siguro ng misa ay hiniling na rin ni Salle na siya sana ay pumasa sa lahat ng subjects niya, at syempre nagpasalamat sa lahat ng blessings. Isa na roon ang katabi niyang nakabalot sa jacket niya at walang kamalay-malay sa pagsisimba, ngunit nagawa pa ring sumama.

 

 

                “Humayo kayo’t ibigin at paglingkuran ang Panginoon!”

                “Salamat sa Diyos!”

 

Nagpalakpakan ang lahat habang ang iba naman ay nagising sa masinsinang pagdarasal. Bahagya ang pagpalakpak ni Neo, tila hindi masyadong naintindihan ang nangyari at ang misang pinakinggan. Biglang yayakap si Salle kay Neo at hahalikan ang gilid ng mata nito.

                “Thanks for doing this with me,” himig ni Salle.

Ibinalik ni Neo ang malambing na pagtingin at kumiling para madaplisan ng kanyang mga labi ang ilong ni Salle. Naghagikhikan ang magkasintahan na parang silang dalawa lang ang tao sa pinagkahaba-habang kalsada ng taft avenue.

 

~~~

Nagsimula na silang maglakad papunta sa gate ng Henry Sy na magkahawak ang mga kamay.

                “Where to now?” tanong ni Neo.

                “Hmm… you’ll see.”

Sagot ng isa habang lumilitaw ang isang maalam na ngiti. Biglang titigil sa paglalakad si Neo. Paglingon ni Salle, nakita niyang halos nakatalikod na ang isa. Sinundan ni Salle ang mga mata nito at nakita rin ang ikinahinto niya.

Dumaing si Salle habang umiikot ang mga mata niya. Lumaki naman ang ngiti ni Neo na para siyang nakakita ng isang malaking Christmas tree. Ito na nga ang inakala ni Salle dahil sa napakalaking Christmas tree na puno ng mga malalaking puting bituin sa tabi niya. Ngunit, ang daliri niya ay nakaturo sa iba.

Ang Christmas tree na nakita ni Neo ay ‘yung isang malaking A sa salitang  p e A c e  na pinailawan pa.

                 “Picture!!!” tinig ni Neo.

Dumaing uli si Salle.

                 “No!”

                “Dali na, pleeeease!!!” patuloy na hinatak ni Neo si Salle. “C’mon this is a lucky charm to us!”

Patuloy na bibitawan ni Salle ang kamay ni Neo at maglalakad papunta sa gate.

                 “You salt shaker!!” pabirong tinukso ni Neo habang humahagikhik.

 

Hinintay ni Salle si Neo sa may tawiran sa labas ng gate. Mabilisang nag-selfie muna si Neo sa malaking letrang A at nagpakuha pa sa ibang kapwa lasalyano habang siya ay pumosing na nakayakap sa isang gilid nito.

Nakangiti’t umiiling si Salle nang magtapo uli sila.

                 “You’re so KJ,” tukso ni Neo.

Natawa lang si Salle at muling humawak sa kamay ng minamahal.

Tumawid sila ng taft avenue.

 

~~~

Lumiko sila sa isang makitid na eskinita sa Leon Quinto matapos nilang tumawid sa building ng Burgundy. Nakilala ni Neo ang daang nilalakaran. Hinatak niya ang manggas ng jacket at sinilip ang relo. Nagtaka si Neo at muling huminto. Tinawag niya ang pangalan ng kasama at ito’y napalingon.

                 “It’s nearly seven in the morning, I don’t think it’s recommended to stuff yourself with all-you-can-eat bulgogi this early…”

Tinitigan ni Salle si Neo habang nagsasalita.

                  “I don’t even think Samgyup is open yet, babe…” mapapanguso si Neo.

Humalakhak si Salle sa mga haka-haka ng kanyang minamahal. Umalingawngaw ang tawa nito sa kalsadang tahimik pa sa mahimbing na pagtulog ng mga karaniwang tao. Biglang sinitsitan ni Neo si Salle para tumahimik. Tinakpan naman niya ang bunganga at humina ang boses.

                  “Babe, we’re not going to Samgyup this early, what are you?!”

Humagikhik lang si Salle nang siya’y sumagot at patuloy na hinila si Neo.

Tumigil sila sa harap ng isang liblib na café sa tabi ng Samgyup. Mababa ang kisame pagpasok nila sa Barako House at masikip ang interior. Mahina ang dilaw na pa-ilaw at madilim ang paligid dahil sa mga silya’t lamesang gawa sa mabibigat na kahoy. Nakibihis ang panloob sa mga palamuting pampasko. Nakasabit ang maliliit na parol na capiz sa loob ng café at sa counter, nakatayo ang isang maliit na Christmas tree.

Napangiti si Salle dahil dito. Minsan lang siya bumisita dito, at sa mga minsang iyon, ang dahilan pa niya ay para magpa-impress sa mga natitipuhan niya. Naisip niyang isang tao na lang ang balak niyang i-impress habang buhay. Naisip niyang madalas na rin pala siyang pupunta dito, para lang sa layuning iyon.

Naupo ang dalawa sa tabi ng bintana at nakapuwesto sa harap ng isa’t isa. Bahagyang [tumugtog](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-uNOPLCas40) ng panibagong kanta ang speaker sa loob ng café. Pinagmasdan ni Salle si Neo nang siya ay lumanghap.

                  “Smells like coffee here.” Nakangiti si Neo habang nakapikit.

                  “You mean it smells like home?”

                 Dumilat si Neo. “My house doesn’t smell like coffee,”

                 “But Starbs does, isn’t that the same thing?”

Humagikhik ang dalawa. Pumatong ang palad ni Salle sa kamay ni Neo sa ibabaw ng lamesa. Sabay silang napatingin dito at unti-unti nagtagpo uli ang mga daliri nila. Nginitian nila ito habang kumakapit na parang naglaho na ang walo pang simbang gabi bago magpasko. Parang wala na silang kinabukasang babatiin. Parang habangbuhay na sila mananatiling ganito.

Biglang naalala ni Salle na hindi pa pala sila umo-order. Mabilis ang paghalik ni Salle sa kamay ni Neo bago siya tumayo. Lumingon si Neo sa bintana at tinitigan ang kaganapan sa labas. Pinagmasdan niya ang langit na ngayo’y maaliwalas na at nakakalat ang iilang mga puting ulap. Mataas ang sikat ng araw. Katawa-tawang isipin na nagiging ganoon kaaliwalas pa rin pala ang langit sa parte ng taft avenue na madalas ay nakababad sa usok, ngunit ito sila ngayon, nagpapakita sa dalawa.

Naupo uli si Salle sa harap ni Neo at nilatag nito ang dalawang mug na puno ng maitim na kape. Matamis ang mga palitan ng kanilang mga tingin sa kabila ng mapait na kapeng barakong sinisipsip. Muling nagdikit ang kanilang balat sa natural na pagkawing ng kanilang mga daliri. Banayad ang paghawak, ngunit mahigpit ang kapit sa katiyakan ng panghabang buhay. Sabay silang nahuhulog sa lalim ng balintataw ng isa't isa.

Hindi na nila namalayang dumating pala ang waitress sa kanilang mesa.

Naglatag pala ito ng isang platito. Nanatiling nakatitig si Salle kay Neo, nanlalambot ang paningin ni Neo nang mapansin niya ang nilatag sa mesa. Nakita niya ang isang platito ng Bibingka.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this the whole day, on a whim. So sorry if maraming errors. But actually, I'm making up excuses because my english is rusty what with the two terms worth of writing straight Filipino, that's why I haven't finished the pr0n. Oops. Hope I gave the language some justice with this fic though. 
> 
> Also Ben&Ben is the bomb yo. Everyone should listen to them. Their song has inspired me to write many things, my thesis included. So anyone who missed the link in the fic, here's their song [_Bibingka_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-uNOPLCas40).
> 
> Congrats to my friends Cheya, Gwyn and Eldritch. Finally fucking passed the shit and yall's been posting some content so here's mine HAHA MERRY CHRISTMAS LIT BITCHES.
> 
> Let me know your reactions or comments! Kung wala kayong account, follow me on twitter, @essi_mag kasi unemployed na 'ko so therefore need ko ng kausap tungkol sa NeoSalle lol


End file.
